Loadout:Late Game VS Long Range Sniper:Infiltrator
Description Primary: The Parallax VX3 is a long range bolt action sniper rifle that serves this loadout perfectly. Add a straight pull blot to speed up follow up shots and help target acquisition. Also pick the scope of your choice - I find that 10x and 12x are too hard to snipe with, and frankly the 6x is fine for most occasions. Secondary: The Cerberus is the VS's close-range pistol, able to easily take out enemies at close range. The magazine can comfortably kill 1 enemy with bullets to spare, and the reload time is pretty fast. Add a laser sight and a suppressor to help close range combat and to not draw any more attention to you. Tool: When stationary and need an alarm to guard you for an extended period of time, the Motion Spotter is the only choice. A fully upgraded Recon Detector only lasts for 4 and a half minutes. This also incurs the inconvenience of getting up and firing the dart every 45 seconds, which isn't very good for sniping. In the meanwhile, a fully upgraded Motion Spotter lasts for 4 minutes, and you get 5 of them. Clearly the better choice. Utility: For defending your hidey-hole from 'unwanted guests' there is no better option than the Proximity Mine, which two of should easily be able to guard an entrance and kill anyone who gets through. The med-kit is only useful if people come and attack you up close, as any sniper who hits you is likely to one shot kill, making the kits useless. However, both are viable options, though I prefer Proximity Mines. Grenade: You won't have many chances to use these, but in rare occurrences when someone's found you and you have time to throw a grenade, a frag grenade may save your life. EMP grenades are just plain useless for this playstyle Melee: This really doesn't matter, but if you have the certs to spare the Lumine Edge is useful at hacking at people who find you - the extra sound doesn't matter as they're already found you, and the one-hit kill is useful to get rid of intruders. Implant: Hold Breath (whatever level, higher is better OFC) is the best option for long range snipers, allowing you to hold your breath and keep your barrel steady for twice as long. However, other viable options are: Rangefinder, Tier 3: Allows you to see the range of any target from up to 500 meters. Useful if you have difficulty predicting movement and bullet drop. Counter-Intelligence, Tier 3: Informs you when you are spotted so you can GTFO! Ability Cert Slot: Highest level of Hunter Cloak you can afford. The extra protection of the Armour cloak is not very helpful for a sniper, and the loss of your primary with Stalker cloak completely defeats the purpose of this loadout. Suit Cert Slot: When you're staying away from your team for an extended period of time, nothing suits you better than the Ammunition Belt. However, if you find yourself having to change position and run away from people a lot, the Adrenaline Pump is also worth taking into consideration. Vehicle Certs A Flash with Wraith Cloaking can be very useful in terms of moving around quickly, just don't park it too close to where you're sniping or it'll lead enemies straight to you (Protip - park the flash not too far away and when enemies find you they'll likely shoot or damage it, which you can see on the HUD and get out). The Surger Power Chassis is useful in getting high up mountains or hard to reach places good for sniping. A Scythe with and Ejection System and the Extra Afterburner fuel tanks (free!) can be useful in dropping you into REALLY hard to reach places, almost guaranteed to make you unreachable. Flipside is that the Scythe will crash and die, making that one expensive airdrop. Strategy Strategy: Find a nice sniping spot (not out in the open, not too close, just one entrance and ofc people to shoot at). Sniping should be a breeze with the Parallax's minuscule bullet drop, one-hit headshot kill and straight pull bolt. Set up Motion Spotters and Proximity Mines at the entrance to hour hideout and watch your HUD for any signs of others approaching. If you see in advance, cloak and hide close to the entrance, or behind it if you can, to surprise and entrants. Aim for the head and unleash the Cerberus! They should die. Fast. If anything is alerted/anyone finds you, you should probably move. If you have a flash nearby, get on it and get out of there. If not, cloak and move to another place. Mark potential spaces on your map with your Personal Waypoint and move on! See also *My version of this loadout for TR *My version of this loadout for NC *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout